Dreamy Bowser vs. Bill Cipher
Dreamy Bowser vs. Bill Cipher Description A clash of two gods like no other. Watch the clash of two very powerful masters of reality. Bowser has defeated many formidable foes, but will he stand a chance against the destroyer of the multiverse, Bill Cipher? Now, to even the odds, Bowser will be fighting as Dreamy Bowser. Can he win in this battle of Creation vs. Destruction, or will he wind up becoming turtle soup? Bowser Grande: So, starting off, is King Bowser Koopa I. Leo: Or rather, Dreamy Bowser, Bowser's god form. Grande: When Bowser gets infused with the Dream Stone, he becomes this rainbow behemoth, combining his normal abilites with the Dream Stone's reality-warping powers, making him more of a god than he already is. Leo: Now, Bowser's a master of fire, and can do multiple colors. In his Dream form, however, powerful rainbow flames erupt from his mouth instead. Bowser's base form can also do meteor breath, manipulate fire, which even BURNS UNDERWATER! Grande: Fire may be Bowser's specialty, but he has more in his arsenal than just fire. Leo: Bowser's magical ability is extremely powerful, even at his base. Grande: At his base, his magic is mostly a dark power, but still magic. He's been known to be able to manipulate electricity, teleport, project energy, summon beings and create black holes from thin air. He was even known to create whole galaxies, and even time travel at his own accord. Leo:Training in magic makes him resistant, possibly immune to possesion, giving him an advantage over Bill. Grande: He's also one of the seven star children, seven beings that are capable of great things. Leo: As Dreamy Bowser, his reality-warping abilities are even stronger, combining his powerful dark magic with the Dream Stone's light magic, makes a being who can change physics itself, and destroy the multiverse. Grande: Bowser is also capable of strong physical attacks, as he can break through walls. While you may think it's not enhanced as Dreamy Bowser, well, it's basically the same. Bowser is also very durable, and was known to survive a fall into a black hole unscathed, and is quite possibly immortal. Leo: Physical attacks and magic are not the only things on Bowser's arsenal. Grande: He's been known to own hammers, a baseball bat, swords, spike balls and barrels. Leo: But like all fighters, he has flaws, for one thing, when on the intelligence scale, he is an absolute idiot when compared to Bill Cipher, and is slower as well. He's been known to be arrogant and stubborn. He's also hasn't fought anyone like Bill Cipher before, well, unless you count Culex and/or Dark Bowser. (Bowser: Did somebody page the king of awesome?) Bill Cipher Grande: Now, we move onto Bill Cipher, the king of the Nightmare Realm. Leo: This deranged demonic dorito is feared through his multiverse, and has been said to have destroyed his home universe, which he described as 'flat minds on a flat world with flat dreams'. It is unknown why, either it be him driven insane, or he was trying to uncover something, or that he was just plain evil and insane. Grande: Heeheeheehee... Leo: Grande? What's wrong? Grande: It's that I'm not Grande. Grande snapped his fingers, and in his place, was the all-seeing eye himsele BILL: IT'S BILL CIPHER!!! Eric: I was just coming here and this guy was- Eric: ...Okay, so that's Bill Cipher. BILL: THE ONE AND ONLY!!! Leo: How did you come here? BILL: SIMPLE. I DISGUISED MYSELF, AND THE GUARDS LET ME IN. Eric: Okay, Bill's also known to decay the universe he is in just by existing. He's powerful, way more powerful than he looks, with the ability to manipulate reality, and extremely smart. However, he has weaknesses. BILL: NAME ONE. Leo: The Zodiac: Ten symbols, ten people. Eric: When these ten symbols are untied, it can create a force strong enough to vanquish Bill. Leo: But his ego is his biggest weakness. Switch clothes and no one can tell the Stans apart, not even Bill can do it. Though, he didn't read their minds. While he can regenerate BILL: I SAID ONE!!! Leo: Get out of here before we use our Quantum Destabilizers on you. Eric: Remember Ford, do you? BILL: SHEESH, I'LL MOVE AWAY, UNTIL NEXT DEATH BATTLE. Leo: Okay. Eric: This'll not be the last we'll see of him. Leo: Now, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Death Battle Mushroom-Hyrule Planet (Koopa Kingdom ( Lava Pits (Bowser's Castle))) Bowser: WHY!!! Bowser slams his fist into his throne, watching a TV screen, seeing Mario mow through his minions in their usual business. He's stolen every power-up and burned them, he took over Peach's Castle, kidnapped the princess, Mario's brother who, and imprisoned all the Yoshies and Rabbids. He turned the Toads, the major ruling species, into rocks, bricks and horsetail plants, a fungus's worse enemy. He even stole all of their weapons. Bowser: Danm that MARIO! I've done everything at the same time! THE SAME FLIPPING TIME!!! I've did everything, even imprisoning that annoying Star Sprite! Bowser turns to Peach's cell to see Luigi, Yoshi, the Rabbids, Beep-0 and Starlow, who had an inhibitor on her. One which would prevent her from using her star power. Peach: You won't get away with this, Bowser. Bowser: Mario's coming soon, but this time, I'll win for sure! Starlow: Bowser, you've been foiled countless times, what makes it any different? Bowser: Don't get your hopes up yet, Chippy! That there inhibitor you wear does not just prevent your star power from connecting to Peach's wish power, it allows me to access it. To control it. Yoshi: (Man, I did not know he could plan two steps ahead.) Rabid Peach: BWAH! Rabbid Mario: Bwa-bwah bwa. Bowser face-palms, and ignores the Rabbids, who was constantly taking selfies. He should have tossed that annoying lagamorph's phone into the lava, why didn't he!? Forget that... for now. Bowser: Want a demonstration, well, I'll give you one! Bowser pulls out an electronic rod, with circuitry visible from a wall of glass. At the end of it, a grand star was attached, covered by a lair of gold. Bowser: BEHOLD! With this device, I can control your wish power. Bowser holds the rod upwards, the golden star starting to glow. Starlow and Peach were experiencing extraordinary pain. Blobs of lava began bubbling out of the lava lakes, and floated into the room where they solidified into a spiral stone. Just when it was happening, Mario burst into the room. Peach: Mario! Beep-0: Wow, those selfies really paid off. Bowser: You're too late, Mario. Mario: Mama-mia. The blob off lava flashed with light, and the solidified material glowed rainbow colors and floated to Bowser. Bowser: With the Dream Stone reforged, and with Peach and Chippy's power at my disposal, it will be your end, Mario. I had to say, I'm impressed that you've got this far, but this time, it is the end of the line, plumber. Peach and Starlow's pain misfeuled the artificial Star Rod, causing it to overheat. Bowser: Dammit! Bowser throws the rod into the lava, but before it can go in, the rod collapsed in on itself. In its place was a rift between worlds. Out of said rift came an well-dressed one-eyed triangle none of them knew about. The rift closed behind him as soon as he passed through. BILL: AFTER BILLIONS OF YEARS, I'M FREE!!! Bowser: Who are you, can't you see we were about to fight! BILL: NAME'S BILL, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME YOUR NEW LORD AND MASTER FOR ALL ETERNITY! Bill snaps his fingers, making the cage disappear, causing them Peach and the others to boil in the lava. He also shot a laser at Mario, disintegrating him. Bill then releases a shockwave, reducing Bowser's Castle to ruins, killing everyone in the process. All except Bowser, who was protected by the Dream Stone. Bowser looks upon the wreckage, and saw only carcasses. Eight of which, were his own children. The moment he saw their carcasses burning, he flew into a terrible rage. Bowser: HOW DARE YOU!!! YOU KILLED MY CHILDREN AND MY LOVE!!! YOU WILL PAY, BILL!!! Bowser then eats the Dream Stone, remembering what happened when he last used it, and what the outcome was when he inhaled the fragments, and transforms into Dreamy Bowser. Bowser: I WILL AVENGE MY CHILDREN AND MY LOVE!!! BILL: YOU WANNA FIGHT ME, BRO? LET'S DO THIS!!! Fight Mushroom-Hyrule Planet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JzCDqYYSaok Bill takes out his cane and proceeds to wack Dreamy Bowser with it. Dreamy Bowser retaliates by spitting a rainbow meteor on Bill's arm causing him to cause his cane to disappear. Bill releases a shockwave, knocking his foe back. Bowser let out a challenging roar and summoned a rainbow hammer. Bill regenerated his arm and summoned his cane again. The two clashed their weapons, attempting to push the other. Bowser: I don't know how you are here or who you are, but you should never have gone here. Bowser summoned several clones, and Bill does as well, and there was a gigantic death toll with only the original two remaining, glaring at each other. Bowser did an uppercut on Bill, sending him into the lava. Bill flies up and shoots several bolts from his fingers at Bowser. BILL: I HAVE TO ADMIT, YOU'RE GOOD AT THIS!!! Bowser: I have beaten many powerful foes before, and you will be no exception I'll squash you. Bowser's stone flashed, and he grew to gigantic size, stomping on Bill. Instead, it was like stepping on one of the castle spikes and made him deflate to normal size as Bill laughed. Bowser: Oh, right. He's a triangle. Why did I make that same mistake against Mario and Green 'Stache? Dreamy Bowser proceeds to leap towards Bill, instead going for a punch. The two traded blows for a little while, and were both knocked back. Bowser put his left hand out and waved it, making a pillar float towards him. Bowser used it as a bat and slammed Bill in the eye, and into the lava. The lava turned read and Bill emerged, or at least he thought it was Bill, who was now a crimson color and growing bigger. BILL: DID YOU NOT KNOW HOW DELICATE MY EYE IS OR HOW LONG IT TAKES IT TO REGENERATE THAT THING? NOW I'M REALLY MAD!!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLUnBT8RegI Bill's fist expands and punches Bowser so hard, that he flew all the way to Toad Town, landing on several poor souls, killing them with his spiky shell. Toad: It's BOWSER!!! RUN AWAY!! Dreamy Bowser gets up, shaking the bloody carcasses off of him. Bill arrived, still that crimson color, obviously mad-looking. The two once again traded blows and fire. Bill returns to his normal form and raises his arms. BILL: SAY HELLO TO MY FRIENDS!!! A rift opens and swarms of eyeballs with bat-wings began flying out of the X-shaped tear and began turning random Toads and other creatures into stone. Bowser and Bill punched each other, knocking them both backwards. Bowser himself flew into Peach's Castle, destroying it. The very symbol of hope to the Toads was destroyed right before frightened eyes. Every citizen of Toad Town knew it was the end as Bowser got up and threw rocks, frozen Toads, and pieces of Peach's Castle at Bill. Bowser then threw himself towards his triangular foe, ramming him to the mountainside. Bowser: SHOWTIME! Both Bowser and Bill charged their blasts and released them at their full power. The two blasts of godlike energy built up, causing an ball of light to from. That said sphere then blew up, destroying everything in its wake until the whole universe was destroyed. An uncountable amount of lives were taken away. Pokemon Universe '--Pokemon Earth-- (Alola Region)' After the Ultra-Lusamine incident, Lillie left for Kanto, and Sun and Moon became Alola's dual champions.The brand new Alola League was set up, with the Kahunas being the Elite Four. Everything seemed good until a very evil-looking wormhole opens up above Alola. Citizen 1: What now!? Rogue legendary!? Citizen 2: Another Ultra-Beast attack? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=frKxKJDy-Hc Turns out, both were wrong. Both Dreamy Bowser and Bill Cipher fell out still fighting. Both gods pushed themselves away from one another, making the colossal behemoths land on either side of Alola. The two were easily the size of skyscrapers, making them as big as Alola's islands. Human and Pokemon alike trembled as the koopa and pyramid readied themselves in battle stances. Both began circling one another, and Alola. Bowser: You're not getting away with this. I was going to be king of those lands. KING! But you just HAD to do it, you corn chip wannabe. I don't know how you can eat food of if you can eat, but you look hungry, how about a knuckle sandwich! BILL: THE ONLY THING I'M HUNGRY FOR IS THE FOOTLONG OF BATTLE! Bowser: Well then, pointy, I guess we both have no choice in that manner. Bowser breathed rainbow fire at Bill before preparing for a sliding haymaker. Bill retaliates by pulling out his cane and whacking Bowser backwards, flinging him to Ula'Ula Island, landing him on its mountain. Dreamy Bowser gets up and throw part of Akala island into the air, breathing a rainbow meteor at it, causing the former peninsula to shatter into a million pieces. Several dozen people and Pokemon were killed as the barrage of flaming rocks rained down on the islands. Bowser and Bill threw those flaming rocks at each other, some missed and some hit. Bowser grabbed Bill by his sides, spewed fire at his triangular foe and throwing him at Poni Island, effectively destroying it. BILL: YOU, YOU HIT MY EYE. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'M LIKE, WHEN I'M MAD! Bill transforms into his demon form, and Bowser increased his size to match Bill's and both attempted to push the other into the sea. Bowser summons clones of himself while Bill does the same. There was a gigantic death toll, and only the original two remained. All the while, Alola's legendaries (including Zygarde, the Tapu guardians, and Silvally) watched in horror as the two gods clashed and destroyed the Alola region in the process. All went silent as Bowser and Bill released their blasts, repeating what happened in the universe where it all started. (Hall of Origin) Arceus and his children, Dialga and Palkia watched in horror as they saw their creation get destroyed. The entire universe, gone. Luckily, they were in another plane pf existence, so it didn't affect them. Giratina was still trapped in the Distortion World, so he's safe. Arceus: Why did I not INTERVENE AT ALL!!! Man, I went into sleep and awoke to the fight. Why did I decide to sleep after creating my children and the universe. Ripple Star Kirby jumps up a cliff and inhales a Waddle Dee. Another one went behind and Kirby released a star out of his mouth, killing it. Before Kirby could go any further, a wormhole opened. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aeXtwsmM_CY Two beings came falling in, fighting. The triangle was not familiar but Kirby knew the face of the Koopa King very well, even if it was, different. Kirby also took note of their size, and they were massive. Bowser and the unfamiliar being were trading blows as the fell to the ground. When they landed, they caused a crater to form and birds to flee. The two beings then stared at each other. BILL: LET'S SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN I MAKE TURTLE SOUP FROM YOUR CORPSE. Bowser: Bring it on, freakshow! Bill charged at Dreamy Bowser, striking him and flinging him to a mountain, with the Koopa King grabbing the rocky body and throwing it at his foe. Bill fist expands and he punches the mountain into pieces and throws the chunks at his foe. Bowser breathes rainbow fire at Bill's eye and punches the mountain pieces back at the triangle, again right in the eye. Before he was blinded, Bill summoned Cthulhu, who charged at Bowser. Bowser: Man, I was wanting to let it out on that weird corn chip. But oh well, I'll take you instead. Cthulhu roars, and prepares to punch Dreamy Bowser, but the Koopa King caught the horror's fist. Cthulhu then took to the air, carrying his for with him. Bowser then breathed fire at Cthulhu and slammed him into the ground. Bowser then breathed fire at Cthulhu, burning him into a crisp. When Bill regenerated his eye, Bowser threw him to the ground, causing the planet to drift into its sun, burning it. Bill jumped out and rammed into Bowser before it happened, throwing him into space. Bill grabbed the moon and threw it at Bowser, who summoned a baseball bat and whacked it at a speed one thousand times the speed of light, sending it into space where it tore apart due to the high speeds of traveling. Bill once again rammed at Bowser, expanding his fist and sending him flying into another planet. Bowser: You are not that bad, I have to admit it. BILL: NEITHER ARE YOU, EVEN THOUGH YOU WERE BEATEN BY PLUMBERS OVER AND OVER AGAIN. IF I INVADED, I WOULD HAVE KILLED EVERYONE AND MUTILATED THEIR BODIES!! Bowser: How dare you! Bowser grabbed the planet's remains and breathed fire at it, and Bill once again shot a blast of antimatter at the flaming remains. The two beings were locked in a blast battle. Though it was only a few minutes, it felt like every episode of DBZ back to back. Eventually, the energies began to build up, and the ball of light between them imploded, expanding at a rapid rate, destroying universe after universe, and ended up taking the entire multiverse and knocking both fighters backward. For thirty long years, they did not see each other. By the time their fight resumed, their multiverse was completely gone from the face of the local omniverse. The only thing left was a lone planet, while left desolate by the multiversal destruction, had survived, but was reduced to rock. Omniversal Plane --'Survivor's World--' Bill once again ran into Bowser, thirty years older, and a little bit wiser, and is still Dreamy Bowser. BILL: I HAVE TO SAY, I'M IMPRESSED. REALLY, I AM. OUR FIGHT HAS MADE A BLAST THAT HAS DESTROYED YOUR ENTIRE MULTIVERSE AND YOU ARE STILL HERE. Bowser: It is the end of the line, Cipher! For the past thirty years I have been searching for you, learning about you and homing my skills! There's nowhere to run to, no universe that is left to hide in. BILL: YOU HAVE GROWN WISER, I NEVER THOUGHT THAT WOULD HAPPEN. WE HAVE DONE THIS DANCE FOR THIRTY LONG YEARS, BUT THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS. Bowser: Agreed. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bzA0QLk-_qA Both fighters summoned swords and charged at each other, targeting their weak points. Bill threw Bowser backward and into a mountain. Bill summoned an army of Lovecraftian horrors at Bowser. The former king saw this and summoned an army of dreamy versions of his minions (including Rabbids), as well as creatures he saw from other universes. Both armies clashed and died right on the spot, littering tons of corpses everywhere. Bill relentlessly beat Bowser, who fell to the ground. BILL: ANY LAST WORDS? Bowser: Heh, you have been a good opponent, Cipher. But during those thirty years, I have obtained a secret weapon. Feast your eyes! Bowser pulls out eight heart-shaped energies, ranging from red to purple and white. Bowser: Behold! With all eight Pure Hearts stolen from the book, I will end you! Bowser's head stone flashed and all eight Pure Hearts merged into one. The stone flashed once more as a beam burst, and the Purity Heart burst out a beam of it's own. Bill Cipher shot out a beam of his own. The two beams collided, but this time Bill was losing. Bill put out more energy and he was on the win. BILL: YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME!!! Bowser: This isn't even their full power. Bowser's head stone flashed once more, bringing it and the Purity Heart to their full power. Bowser: Goodbye... The Purity Heart's beam grew and engulfed the triangular demon and knocked Bowser backward, stripping him of his dream powers and was knocked unconsciousness, coated in his own blood as the Purity Heart and the Dream Stone's energies did their work. BILL: I CANNOT DIE! I SHALL NOT DIE! I ESCAPED DEATH ONCE, I CANT DO IT! I MUST DO IT! Bill tried to escape, but he can't as the Purity Heart and its blast became a sphere of light that had engulfed him inside, inhibiting his powers. BILL: WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING! WAIT, WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!? Bill's form began to dissolve as the Purity Heart and Dream Stone's energy made him see all of what he did. BILL: I COULDN'T HAVE, I CANNOT LIVE. NOT AFTER WHAT I HAVE DONE! Bill went into an array of corrupted forms before he started to bloat up like a balloon. His last words were complete nonsense, no matter how much deciphering you do. He blew up, ending him for good, with his final scream of pain being the last part of him to exist, echoing throughout the void before fading away like he did. K.O.! Bill's echo: AUGH! L T O L O X A! The energy sphere went up into the planet and blew up into glitter-like specks of golden light that fell down to the surface of the planet, reseeding it with life. Plants once again grew on the world as animals walked forth. New big bangs occurred, bringing the multiverse back to life with new gods being born in the revived multiverse. Several hours later, a former king got up, and survived his surroundings. He was still wounded by his fight with Bill Cipher, and lost a fair amount of his memories after the first phase of his fight against Bill. He got up and was looking at a new sunset. Bowser: Not bad, triangle guy. Not bad. The former king limped into a cave to recover from his encounter. Bowser spat a fireball at the cave's entrance, making it collapse. Bowser then ate some recovery items and went unconsciousness again. Conclusion Leo: Take a look out of the window. Luckily for us, our building is built to withstand the multiverse's destruction. Eric walked to the window to see... nothing, and then a big bang. Eric: Umm, Leo? Leo: Yes, Eric? Eric: There's a new big bang coming. Leo: Wait, does it matter with us? Both disintegrate into nothingness as the big bang did it's work. Only the building remained. ???: I'll take it from here, guys. Even I am impressed with this death battle and how it destroyed the multiverse and rebuilt it. The combatants were very strong. Against all odds, the winner of this fight is Dreamy Bowser, everyone. ???: Bill evoked the name of the Axolotl, who is somehow dead. Despite this, he will return without any memories of who he was and be in a different form in a different time. I watched everything take shape, and me and Bowser are not the only survivors here. I have alerted several gods to gather as many mortals as possible and to freeze them in time until planets can be seeded. ???: Which two or three will be on the chopping block next? This has been __________, signing out for the foreseeable future. Until we meet next time on Death Battle, everyone! Only then, will I reveal who I am. Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:"God vs Demon" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles